Question: Simplify the following expression: ${5(-t+5)-(3+4t)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {5(}\gray{-t+5}{)} - (3+4t) $ $ {-5t+25} - (3+4t) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -5t+25 {-1(}\gray{3+4t}{)} $ $ -5t+25 {-3-4t} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-5t - 4t} + {25 - 3}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-9t} + {25 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-9t} + {22}$ The simplified expression is $-9t+22$